The Last Night On Earth
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: Daine and Numair's final night together before they split up for the War on Scanra. Numair asks a question. Can you guess what it is? Can you guess what Daine says?


**Author's Note: All right, I know that I posted a story only a few days ago, but when I wrote this one, I had to get it up ASAP. This is a stand- alone for now, but I may add another chapter. **

**The characters and places in this story belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**The rating for this story (PG +13) is for the romance. I didn't know if it should be that or just PG so I made it the higher just to be safe.**

**THE LAST NIGHT ON EARTH**

The royal palace at Corus in the realm of Tortall had been buzzing with activity for the past month and a half, preparing for the march on Scanra in the morning. Now though, the palace was quiet and at rest.

In the suite of rooms she shared with her lover, Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage of Tortall, also known as Daine, ran trembling hands through the hair of the man beside her.

The man, Numair Salmalin, black robe mage, was sprawled on top of her, his cheek resting on her shoulder. He wasn't sleeping, he couldn't. Not tonight.

Daine sighed as her hand moved to Numair's face and stroked it gently. They had been through so much together. When Numair had professed his love for her, they had been returning to the mortal realms to fight in the Immortals War. Now, another war would claim them.

Daine knew that neither of them would sleep that night. There was so much they had to say to each other but not enough time to say it all. Why were they silent then? Because they didn't want to believe that this would be the last night.

"What are you thinking, Numair?" Daine hated to break the silence but felt the need to know everything about this man before morning.

Numair lifted his head and put his chin on her shoulder so they could look at each other.

"Right now, Magelet, I think that I'm the luckiest man in the world."

That simple statement and the way he said it told Daine so much.

Tears welled in Daine's blue- grey eyes and she heaved a sob. Wrapping her arms around Numair, she cried into his neck as he soothed her with light touches and sounds.

Daine sniffed and pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"I'm so afraid," she confessed. "Numair… I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he said. "I promise."

Daine's mouth drooped. "Numair, you shouldn't make promises you might not be able to keep."

All Numair could do was kiss her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Numair?" Daine said softly, a short time later.

"Mmm?" he said back, nuzzling and kissing her neck.

Daine licked her lips nervously and began, "What if-"

Numair's head shot up and he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't dwell on 'what ifs', Magelet; it's not healthy."

"But-"

He shook his head. "No 'buts', Daine. The happiest days of my life have been spent in your company and the greatest moment in my life was the moment in which I met you. My life began when I met you. You _are _my life and you are _always _with me."

Numair kissed her forehead and leaned his own against it so that they were nose to nose.

"I've loved you from the first conversation we had," Daine said. "You remember? It was about hair ties."

Numair chuckled softly. "How could I forget?"

They lay quiet for a few moments and then Numair said, "Daine, do you fear death?"

Daine saw that he was quite serious and so thought before she replied, "I think everyone fears death for some reason or another. They might have families to leave behind or unfinished business. I don't fear death _exactly _because, even if we're far apart, you'll be with me and I won't be frightened. There are things I'd like to do first though."

Numair frowned. "Like what?"

She sighed. "I want to have children. The one thing I want the most though, is to marry you. Only now do I regret denying you all this time. To go without ever having the chance to say that I'm your wife is my greatest fear."

Nothing had ever touched Numair as much as what Daine had just said.

"Daine?"

She looked up at him, his eyes shining in the dying firelight.

"Yes Numair?"

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Daine gasped and started crying again. "Of course! Yes! Yes! How could I not!"

Numair cupped her face in his hands.

"Daine, I will love you until the day I die and every day after."

Daine smiled. "And I will love you, Numair, until the day I die and every day after."

They kissed to seal the vow and Veralidaine Sarrasri and her newly betrothed, Numair Salmalin, fell into a light sleep, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

**A/N: It's a bit cheesy, I know, but I love it. It has all the lovey- dovey stuff that I can't live without. It's deep, quiet fluff; plain and simple. ☺**

**You can review now! **


End file.
